Happy to Oblige
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: Dawn’s going out on a date but somebody’s jealous. Set after Chosen


Happy to Oblige

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: Dawn's going out on a date but somebody's jealous. Set after Chosen

A/N: Dawn and Buffy are in Rome. Andrew is staying with them. Pretty much the same as what was said on Angel except Buffy is not dating the Immortal, if you have read my other stories you know I think that was plain evil, but it really doesn't have any importance to this story.

"Hey Dawn." Andrew said standing at the doorway to Dawn's room.

"Oh God," Dawn said turning away from the mirror she had been standing in front holding a dress against herself, "You scared me," she laughed.

"Sorry." He said slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's ok." She said turning back to the mirror, "What do you think of this dress?" Dawn asked without looking away from the mirror.

"Why? Do you have a date?" Andrew said jealousy sneaking into his voice.

"Well kinda." Dawn said biting her lip, "Why are you jealous?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked stepping into the room and sitting on her bed.

"I think we're just going to dinner and a movie, but I'm not sure." Dawn said, "He didn't speak English that well and my Italian is lacking in that area. Haven't been asked out much since we got here." She said facing the mirror again.

"I think that anything you wear would look great on you." Andrew said, shocking both himself and Dawn at his boldness.

"Awe, thank you so much." Dawn said, moving to sit next to him, "I just want to make sure I look good tonight," she sighed, "I'm not really experienced in the dating game, you know?" Dawn asked, begging him to understand with her eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm not either." Andrew said, embarrassed once again.

"Really?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Well in high school I was pretty much a nerd and then with the whole super villain thing I didn't get many girls." He confessed.

"I don't think you're a nerd, Andrew." Dawn said.

"No?" he asked looking at Dawn.

"You're just, umm, very passionate about the things you like, like comics and Star Wars." Dawn explained.

"That is true," Andrew, said a thoughtful look on his face, "I never thought of it that way."

"Good thing I'm here to impart my unlimited knowledge on you." Dawn smiled, standing up and putting the dress she was holding into the closet.

"It's just a good thing you're here." Andrew said quietly to himself, "Why are you putting that away?" Andrew asked Dawn.

"Ugh, I don't know. It just didn't seem like the right thing to wear." Dawn said of the medium length dress, "To dressy for just dinner and a movie? I don't know. What about this?" She asked pulling out a white tank top and a black skirt that went down to about her mid-thigh.

"I'm not really good at this stuff Dawn. Why don't you ask Buffy?" Andrew suggested.

"She's not home. Out patrolling or something." Dawn said absently examining the outfit in the mirror, "Andrew I really need your opinion here. You're a guy, tell me what a guy thinks of this outfit." She demanded.

"I think I'm kind of an impartial guy." Andrew said.

"Why?" Dawn asked, "Because you've known me to long?"

"No, because I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear. You could be covered in dirt and blood and sweat and I would still think you were beautiful." Andrew, who was now standing directly in front of Dawn, said.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Dawn laughed, "That was all in my head right?"

"No, if you heard that then I said it." Andrew said, his face red with embarrassment, "Though I don't know how I did it without throwing up." He confessed. "I told you, I'm not good with this kind of thing."

"You seem very good to me." Dawn said before leaning up and capturing Andrew's lips in her own.

"Wow," Andrew said when the kiss broke, "What about your date?" he asked, backing away from Dawn.

"I don't think I'm going out tonight." Dawn announced putting down her shirt and skirt, "Staying in sounds like a lot more fun." She said.

"Are you sure? I mean we could just forget that whole thing happened and." Andrew said flustered.

"Andrew," Dawn said interrupting him

"Yeah?" he said looking up at her.

"Stop talking and just kiss me already." Dawn instructed.

"OK." Andrew said, happy to oblige.

A/N: That was my attempt at Dawn/Andrew fluffiness. Not sure how good it was cause I don't really write Andrew that well. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
